When a large number of element objects including search results, news article subjects, and file names in a storage device are displayed on a screen, it is often the case that such a user interface is employed that a display object (e.g., menu image), which has the element objects arranged on a background image according to predetermined criteria relating attributes, such as name or date, is prepared so that a portion of the display object is displayed on the screen and is moved in response to the scrolling operation. In a case where the screen is a touch screen, the scrolling operation includes drag and flick, for example. According to this user interface, a user can display any range of a display object, such as a menu image, on the screen by scrolling operation.